


quidditch games and magical mirrors

by questionableatbest



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, i might write more hogwarts oneshots and add them here we'll see, more people are going to be added eventually, probably?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionableatbest/pseuds/questionableatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre is used to being hunted down by Courfeyrac; it’s been happening ever since they met, as awkward and terrified first years on the Hogwarts Express and now, six years later, nobody’s ever surprised to see the bright eyed Hufflepuff wander into the Ravenclaw common room calling out for ‘Ferre at any and all hours of the day and night.</p>
<p>(based on the prompt: "we stumble into the mirror of erised together. we look into it. neither of us know it’s anything special. we just see our reflections")</p>
            </blockquote>





	quidditch games and magical mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> i am the trashiest trash of all the trash you've been warned

Combeferre is used to being hunted down by Courfeyrac.

It’s been happening ever since they met, as awkward and terrified first years on the Hogwarts Express and now, six years later, nobody’s ever surprised to see the bright eyed Hufflepuff wander into the Ravenclaw common room calling out for ‘Ferre at any and all hours of the day and night.

Of course, that doesn’t mean that it’s always appreciated. For example, when Courf had caught the snitch in a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw earlier in the day, Combeferre had developed a pretty good idea of what his night would look like.

Courfeyrac liked to celebrate, and celebrating involved drinking. When he drank, he had a tendency to end up in the Ravenclaw common room sooner rather than later because, in his words, ‘it’s the most interesting place in the whole castle, ‘Ferre!’ Of course, interesting or not, that didn’t change the fact that the majority of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team was sulking and, yes, drinking in their common room, with decidedly less enthusiasm than Courf was sure to possess.

Because of that, ‘Ferre opted to bring a book and wait in the hallway outside of his common room, leaning against the wall and occasionally talking to people who passed by, even as night fell and their numbers dwindled. He had no doubt in his mind that Courf would end up there, and he wasn’t wrong.

It was nearing midnight and far past curfew, but his friend eventually did stumble his way down the corridor, looking adorably dishevelled with his hair a mess and an oversized Hufflepuff sweater thrown on over a pair of tight jeans, and Combeferre definitely wasn’t imagining the way his face lit up when he saw him.

And then, in true Courfeyrac style, he beamed his ‘hello’s’ and threw himself onto the ground beside Combeferre, and rested his head on ‘Ferre’s shoulder.

Combeferre took a moment to mark his page, before he closed his book and looked down at Courf, trying to ignore just how nice it felt to be near him. “You played well today,” he said, easing into his friends embrace, and wrapping an arm around his shoulders to make them both more comfortable.

“You weren’t cheering for me.” Combeferre didn’t have to look down to imagine the exaggerated and decidedly fake pout on Courf’s face, but the thought of it brought an affectionate smile to his lips.

“My house would have disowned me,” he said.

“Well maybe I’ll disown you now,” Courf shot back lightly, though the way he leaned his head a bit heavier on Combeferre’s shoulder said otherwise, and it sent a wave of something warm and all too familiar rushing through ‘Ferre’s chest.

“You don’t own me to begin with,” Combeferre pointed out lightly, chastising.

Courfeyrac didn’t say anything to that, but he let out a whining noise that Combeferre forced himself not to analyze. It was in moments like this that he could really, really imagine that Courfeyrac liked him as more than a friend, but he couldn’t let that happen anymore. After all, Courf acted this way with everybody; he was kind and warm and full of love that he gave away without a second thought, and Combeferre was lucky just to be friends with him. He had no right to want more, he told himself.

And then Courf buried himself further into Combeferre’s side, and ‘Ferre tensed up despite himself, because there was no world in which this wasn’t some form of cruel punishment. And of course, even tipsy, Courf caught onto his discomfort and recoiled slightly, with a hurt look on his face that was far too similar to that of a kicked puppy. Combeferre couldn’t stand it, so he said the first thing that came to his mind, just wanting to distract his friend and-

“Do you want to walk for a bit?”

Courf grinned. “You? Breaking curfew?”

Combeferre rolled his eyes, but was pleased that the distraction had worked. "I'm outside of the common room right now; I'm already breaking curfew. And besides, I've done it plenty of times before." You know that, he thought, you and Enjolras are always with me, after all.

Courfeyrac’s grin only widens, and then he jumps up and grabs Combeferre’s hand and pulls him up as well, and of course he doesn’t let go as they begin to stroll down the corridor, and it’s all ‘Ferre can think about. They used to hold hands all the time when they were younger; it was a thing that all of their friends did, forming a chain so that they wouldn’t get separated in crowds and what not. And then they’d gotten older and it had fallen away, but drunk Courf still loved holding hands, and, drunk or not, Combeferre loved it as well.

As they walked down the corridor, weaving through the castle and taking the halls that were rarely patrolled by Prefects, Courfeyrac started talking about the Quidditch match again, pointing out things that ‘Ferre hadn’t noticed because, truth be told, he really didn’t care for Quidditch. Still, listening to Courf talk about it was lovely, so he made the appropriately interested noises at the appropriate times, and hoped that he would continue. And of course, Courf knew that ‘Ferre didn’t care for Quidditch, so he stopped himself from talking about it after a while, and poked the book that ‘Ferre had tucked under his arm and asked about it.

“This?” ‘Ferre replied, eyebrows raised and voice thoroughly bemused, “You mean our History of Magic textbook?”

Courf’s grin turned sheepish, and his face tinged with red. “There’s a chance I haven’t opened mine yet,” he mumbled, and it shouldn’t have been as endearing as it was because they were three months into the school year and Courf definitely needed to improve his homework skills, but all ‘Ferre could do was roll his eyes and try to hide a smile.

“We’ll study together,” he said, and Courfeyrac looked like he’d won the lottery.

Combeferre had to look away from that for a moment, and it was then that he realized that, despite having become very familiar with Hogwarts over the past six years, he had absolutely no idea where they were. They’d gone down quite a few flights of stairs and then up a few, but then the stairs had started moving and most of his energy had gone into keeping Courf from falling, and then he’d let Courf lead the way down different corridors, and now they were nearing the end of one, but there was nowhere left to turn. Instead, they were facing a single, ordinary looking door.

‘Ferre knew that opening the door probably wasn’t the best idea, but he also knew that he desperately didn’t want their walk to be over- they were still holding hands, and Courf was still smiling like everything was right in the world, and it was altogether far too perfect to give up on. Because of that, when Courf shrugged and reached for the door, ‘Ferre let him, and then he let himself be lead inside, though he stopped abruptly when he saw that they were in a room with nothing but a single mirror in the middle of it.

“Courf…” he started, but his friend had already pulled his hand away and was heading straight for the mirror, and then he stopped abruptly as well, with a confused look on his face that didn’t bode well.

“But you’re…” Courf trailed off, looking from the mirror back to Combeferre a few times, before ‘Ferre let out a sigh and took a few long steps forwards, planting himself beside Courfeyrac and looking into the mirror as well.

And all he saw was the two of them, standing side by side.

“Yes?” he asked, expectantly but not unkindly, turning to Courf with a raised eyebrow.

Courf stared at him and then back at the mirror for a few moments, his brows knit together in confusion, before he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up further, and shrugged. “Nothing. It just looked funny, is all.”

Combeferre hummed in response, and studied Courf’s face in the mirror; his friend was tipsy, for sure, but he wasn’t drunk enough to be seeing things, and his confusion was enough to concern ‘Ferre. Because of that, he decided to turn away from the mirror.

“Come on, I’ll walk you back to your dorm,” he said, and for once Courf obliged, still looking a bit dazed. ‘Ferre was confused as well, he had to admit, and so, before they were completely out of sight from it, he hazarded a look back into the mirror, and saw that their reflections were also retreating away, but with one notable difference; they were holding hands.

‘Ferre made a noise in the back of his throat and got him a strange look from Courf, but he shook his head and didn’t say anything, because really, it was probably just bad lighting and sleep deprivation playing a trick on him. 

A few moments later, once they’d left the room and the strange mirror behind, ‘Ferre only startled slightly when Courfeyrac reached down and grabbed his hand, before he let himself fall into the warmth of it, and they walked back to the Hufflepuff common room together.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @campwellsjaha? 
> 
> also this was super fun to write and i'm probably going to add more hogwarts oneshots, so hit me up if you have a specific ship/prompt in mind?
> 
> (also like okay i was all over the place with the tenses that i wrote this thing in, i'll probably fix it later but i just want to post it so ? i'm just going for it)


End file.
